criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Above the Water
'''Above the Water '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps district and it's 37th case of the game, also the 1st one to take place in The Swamps. Plot The team headed to The Swamps district after finding out that Order of Specters are planning to continue cloning and freezing experiments. When the team arrived, they got a call from Judge Alice Tennyson's husband Seamus Tennyson, saying that she didn't came home from work. The team investigated nearby swamp pier where they found Alice floating in the water, dead. The team questioned her husband Seamus, student Hamida Mukhailif and venture capitalist Charlie Winchester before heading back to the precinct. When they arrived there, Chief Vanya Bhakta told them that somebody broke into the courtroom... The team went there and found Alice's bag. In Alice's bag, they found April Liu's phone, who claimed that Alice was her childhood friend and Alice probably took her phone by mistake. The team also spoke to Alice's neighbor, clothing store owner Lucy Campbell, who claimed that she witnessed Alice fighting with her husband near the swamp pier. The team spoke to Seamus, who claimed that Alice didn't support his decision to move to Laroy Bay since her heart still belongs to Venusville. The team also spoke to Charlie, who revealed that Alice unfairly judged his nephew for accidental murder few years ago. When the team returned to the station, Chief Bhakta informed them that Hamida and Seamus have been spotted fighting. Bruno and player returned to the swamp pier to calm down Seamus, who was accussing Hamida for Alice's murder because Alice didn't approved of Hamida being in relationship with her and Seamus' son because he is 18. Later, the team investigated Alice's car only to find Alice's family photo defaced by Lucy. The duo interrogated Lucy, who found Alice arrogant and thought that she was intentionally frustrating her because she had an amazing life, handsome husband and successful son while Lucy was living all alone. Later, team spoke to April, who revealed that Alice wanted to sue her because she thought that her experiments are unethical and that she is working with OoS. The team later found enough evidence to arrest Lucy for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lucy said that nothing would happen if Alice minded her own bussiness. When asked what happend, Lucy admitted that she was lying to whole neighbourhood that she has a husband and kids to have a good reputation in her neighbourhood. When Lucy's brother came to visit her, she lied that he's in fact her husband who was away on a bussiness trip. However, earlier this morning, Alice was passing by a swamp pier and she overheard Lucy fighting with her brother because she told everyone that he is her husband. When Lucy's brother left, Alice came to Lucy and tried to calm her down. Realizing that Alice knows her secret and obsession of being popular in their neighbourhood, Lucy pushed Alice in the water and drowned her. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Lucy to 35 years in prison with psychiatric counseling for the murder. Post-trial, Cynthia Rayman came to station, saying that she discovered some info about OoS's enemy, but she lost her folders in the swamp pier. Team went there and saw Cynthia's suitcase. After unlocking it and opening it, they found pictures and notes about OoS that were sent to Gabriel Herrera, who revealed that OoS's enemy is actually someone who got the idea of freezing entire town before them. Demos and Stella were working with them, but they got in a fight and they left that organization. After leaving it, they created OoS and copied their plans, leaving their enemy betrayed. Meanwhile, Kate Bennett and player helped Hamida with her history project for college after finding Kate's old university projects and after finding her old book that she lost in the courtroom. After all these events, Chief Bhakta told the team that OoS's enemy is dangerous as OoS themselves. The team decided that they must find out who is OoS'S enemy organization and how to stop them too... Summary Victim: * Alice Tennyson (found drowned in the swamps). Murder Weapon: * Drowning Killer: * Lucy Campbell Suspects STennysonVC37.png|Seamus Tennyson HMukhailifVC37.png|Hamida Mukhailif CWinchesterVC37.png|Charlie Winchester ALiuVC37.png|April Liu LCampbellVC37.png|Lucy Campbell Quasi-suspect(s) CRaymanVC11.png|Cynthia Rayman KBennettVC11.png|Kate Bennett Killer's Profile * The killer owns a storm survival kit. * The killer uses sunscreen. * The killer smells of blackberries. * The killer has a blue stain. * The killer has black eyes. Crime Scenes